The Star Child And The Mutants Prologue
by sjcwales
Summary: 10 years after Clark Kent first joined the institute the newly restored X-Men receive a message from the future depicting a fate worse than any they could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or the X-Men or Marvel and DC Comics.

**Summary:** 10 years after Clark Kent first joined the institute the newly restored X-Men receive a message from the future depicting a fate worse than any they could imagine.

* * *

**THE STAR CHILD AND THE MUTANTS: PROLOGUE **

Logan, Scott along with Emma Frost and the rest of the semi restored X-Men stood looking at the glass dome that currently held the professor while he lay in his coma. In truth Logan was a little suspicious over the fact that Magneto had handed Charles over so easily, but he knew that they were once friends. That in itself had allowed Logan to overlook the suspicion but he was still a little weary.

The question now though was where do they go from here, the X-Men were a shambles and Rogue had turned on them. That was another problem that needed sorting, Rogue knew to much about them and that was a problem. But right now there were more pressing issues that needed to be attended to.

Turning his attention back to the glass dome that housed the man he secretly called his brother Logan spoke. "We'll find a way to bring you back Charles…No matter how long it takes"

As those words left him everyone in the room though they heard something and began to look around in confusion. "What was that" Kitty asked clearly spooked by the sound.

"It's like someone whispering" Bobby answered while turning around and looking around himself.

Then the next thing they all heard a voice saying _"I'm here"_ and the voice sounded all too familiar to them. "Correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds a lot like" Hank started to say

"Charles" Logan then said continuing Hank's statement.

Again they could all now clearly hear Charles's voice and it was confusing the hell out of them. "This is impossible" Emma stated as she felt a surge of telepathic energy building up within the room.

Logan began to turn towards Emma when there was a huge flash of light above where Charles's unconscious body rested. As the light faded everyone in the room was thrown into a state of shock and confusion as Charles's head appeared floating in the room. Taking a few steps towards the head Logan could only ask one thing "Charles…Is that really you"

The head turned toward Logan "Yes" He answered in an almost disconnected tone.

"What's happening…Who did this to you" Logan asked with concern in his voice.

"I wish I knew…I remember nothing" Charles answered back sadly.

"Charles…There was an unexplained blast at the institute and you've been missing" Hank told the head of his long time friend as he approached it.

"My X-Men…Time is limited…I come to you with an urgent message" Charles stated his tone filled with sadness.

"Come to us…From where" Logan asked in confusion.

"The future" Was the response given before Charles's head moved around to look at the other members of the X-Men that were present. "The coma you see me in now will last for twenty years…I've only recently awoken from it and the world I found was a nightmare" With that said the scene around the X-Men suddenly changed and they found themselves looking at a city in complete ruins.

As the X-Men looked around they saw what looked like Sentinels walking around through the ruins of whichever city they were in as if they were hunting for something or someone. It was hard for them to believe that things could possibly turn out this bad as the city looked like it had been through a war. Buildings and Skyscrapers were falling apart, some were on fire. The roads were smashed to hell and back as well as being littered with debris and wrecked vehicles. This was where the world was heading they realised and it sent a cold shiver down each of their spines, including Logan's.

"Charles…How does it come to this" Hank asked in complete shock over what he was seeing.

The scene around them shifted and the X-Men found themselves back in the medical room where Charles's unconscious body was. "I do not know how it started…But I do know that part of the blame lay with the X-Men" The floating head of Charles stated.

"Us what did we do" Logan asked not liking the sound of what his friend was implying.

"You were each left defeated and walked away…Only as a team do you stand a chance…Only together can you change the course of the future" Charles stated before turning all his attention to Logan. "And you Logan…You must lead them"

Hearing Charles say that Scott shook his head slightly feeling a little angry at his former professors words and turned towards the door.

"I don't know Charles…This hasn't been a good fit" Logan responded.

"Make it fit Logan" Charles told his long time friend. "Otherwise all is lost" Then Charles noticed that Scott was leaving the room. "Scott do not abandon the team…They cannot win this without you son" he stated just as the doors opened for Scott to leave.

Scott stopped and turned back to look at his former professor, the man he had loved like a father and let out a sigh. The truth was he wasn't the leader he used to be, not since Chloe had died the day of the explosion. He wasn't the same man and he knew it, knew that in truth he couldn't lead them. Looking back at the group though he also knew he couldn't abandon them and that they would need his help he made his decision to stay.

Charles turned his attention back to Logan "My time grows short…Before I go…You must find Kal and Jean"

Hearing the name Kal, Logan instantly knew that his old friend was talking about Clark Kent. Unfortunately nobody had seen him since he and Jean left seven years ago and he didn't know where to look anyway. Clark had gone off to do some kind of Alien training with a digital copy of his father while Jean left, well nobody but Charles and Clark knew where she went. The only thing anyone knew was that Jean was going through some kind of change and that she needed to leave. "Nobody has seen either of them in seven years Charles" Logan finally responded.

Emma for her part had no idea who or what Kal was, but she did pick up the tone in Charles's voice on how important this Kal and Jean were. She was about to ask about it when Charles responded to Logan's statement. "Right now the two of them are in Africa…Kal did return but he learned of Chloe's death and went to wander the world…From what both he and Jean have told me they found each other about three months ago in your time…I don't know where they are exactly and here in my time they are busy destroying the Sentinels…Here in my time Kal and Jean are the only ones who can hold the line against them…What I do know is that whatever created the world that I am now in…They weren't there to stop it…If they had been, they may have been able to…Together Kal and Jean are an unstoppable force…A power beyond all imagination"

"How could this Kal and Jean stop what is supposedly coming" Emma asked not understanding. In fact she had been trying to probe everyone's minds on this Kal person but every time she tried she was hitting mental blocks that had been put in place inside their minds, put in by Charles.

Charles glanced at Emma for a second before turning back to Logan. "Find them…The future depends on it…My time has run out…I will try to contact you again if I can" With that the image of Charles's head disappeared.

After the image of Charles disappeared Kitty spoke up "So like I take it we're going back to Africa"

"Look's like it kid" Logan responded while still trying to process what Charles had told them. One thing was certain, things are about to get very interesting and the world is going to need the X-Men. With that in mind he turned his full attention to the rest of the team. "Whatever's eating away at us…We get passed it…We rise to the occasion because we're a team and we got a job to do…The world needs the X-Men" With that said Logan made his way out of the room.

As Logan left the room Emma turned to Scott. "Who is this Kal that Charles was talking about…I'm assuming that the Jean he mentioned is in fact Jean Grey but I have never heard of this Kal …Who is he"

"He's the guy that kicked Juggernaut's ass over half the state" Bobby responded with a smile at the memory as he got up and made his way out of the room.

"Why is it that I have never heard about him" Emma asked again as she knew a fair bit about the X-Men and the name Kal had never been mentioned so he curiosity was now very peaked.

"Kal is literally the most powerful person on the planet…His powers go beyond that of an Omega Level mutant" Scott responded however he wouldn't betray Clark and wouldn't tell her about where his alien friend actually came from. As he thought about Clark he realised that the professor had said that he came back and found out what had happened to Chloe. He couldn't help but feel regret for that as he knew how close Clark and Chloe where, they where best friends. They had a brother, sister relationship and a bond that went beyond anything he could ever understand. In some way he knew that they saw each other as family as he and Jean had a similar relationship but now realising that Clark had no idea of what had happened other that the fact that Chloe was dead saddened him even more.

"Why is it that until to day I didn't know that this Kal existed" Emma asked still confused.

"Well…It's a long story…But the professor kept all info on him a secret" Scott answered tying to limit how much he was telling her. He knew a little about Emma, enough to know he should be cautious of her. As far as anyone outside a chosen few knew Kal was just a very powerful mutant and he would keep that story going until Clark decides otherwise.

Emma still wasn't satisfied with the answer she had been given and again as she tried to read Scott's mind she hit a brick wall whenever any thoughts about this Kal were brought to the surface. "How did you know him…I mean how did he end up here because I'm assuming he was a student at some point"

"That's a long story…One that started a little over ten years ago" Scott answered as his mind drifted back to better days.

* * *

So there you are people THE STAR CHILD AND THE MUTANTS: PROLOGUE is finished

As some people may notice I have taken the scene from the cartoon series Wolverine And The X-Men. But with some obvious changes since Clark Kent is in the Marvel Universe.

Let me know what you think all feedback good and bad are welcome


	2. Note to Readers

This is just to let you know that Chapter 1 of THE STAR CHILD AND THE MUTANTS has been uploaded. If you want to read it just go to my profile page or the Smallville crossover section and it should be there for you to read.

I hope you enjoy


End file.
